


Countdown To Day Of Hearts

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, some cute fluffy valentine's day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Wilford is all for the Valentine's Day season while Dark doesn't think it's anything important.





	Countdown To Day Of Hearts

“The countdown to the day of hearts has begun!” Reporter Jim shouted as he and Cameraman Jim happily jumped next to Wilford. The pink madman was standing on a chair and hanging up a paper chain. There were seven loops on it and each piece was either red or pink. 

“CJ, could you hand me the tape?” Wilford asked, holding one hand out while his eyes remained on the chain. Cameraman Jim nodded his head and balanced his camera on his shoulder so he could reach up and hand Wilford the roll of tape he had been using as a bracelet. 

“Where-” Wilford attempted to blindly grab the tape and ended up losing his balance. He was prepared for his back to meet the floor but found himself getting held. 

“I leave you alone for five seconds.” Dark sighs, arms filled with a giggling Wilford. 

“I guess you can say that I’ve fallen for you.” Wilford chuckled, giving Dark a kiss on the cheek. 

“And here we see the ‘play on words’ that the Candy Man uses on the Demon.” Reporter Jim stated into the camera. “Was it effective? Tune in to see.” The Jim twins faced Dark and Wilford. Cameraman Jim took his camera and held it inches from Dark’s face, getting a close-up. 

“It wasn’t.” Dark stated, placing Wilford on the ground before gently pushing the camera away from him. “Bing has made some cookies, they’re in the kitchen if you wish to help yourselves.” 

“Cookies?” Reporter Jim said as both twins perked up. 

“Yes.” Dark confirmed. 

“Chocolate chip?” Cameraman Jim asked in a soft voice. 

“Of course.” Dark had a small smile on his face as the Jims gasped with joy and took off.  

“Aren’t they just adorable?” Wilford asked, clapping his hands together and leaning against Dark, his head in a little tilt. 

“They’re like children.” Dark huffed, his smile disappearing. 

“They’re our little boys.” Wilford put a hand to his chest. 

“We are not their parents.” 

“Don’t lie to me, my little dark lord of sin and hatred. You know you care for them.” Wilford took Dark’s arm and hugged it. 

“Don’t remind me.” Dark groaned with an eye roll. 

“I think we make an adorable family.” Wilford nuzzled his chin into Dark’s shoulder. “I’m papa and you’re…” Wilford held out the word when Dark glared at him. “Also papa.” 

“If I recall correctly, I’ve heard CJ refer to you as ‘Mama Wil’ after you gave him a pat on the head for using his words instead of gestures.” 

“While that may be, you’re the one with more motherly instincts.” 

“That’s because I have a literal woman inside of me.” Dark muttered. 

“What does that mean?” Wilford asked. 

“Why are you hanging paper in the living room?” Dark asked instead of answering, moving so that he was no longer getting his arm hugged by Wilford. Wilford was tempted to go and continue questioning Dark about it but he could tell with the tone in Dark’s voice that he was not in the mood to talk about it. Perhaps Wilford will bring it up another day. 

“I’m starting the decorating. It’s a little countdown to Valentine’s Day. You cut off one loop per day. What do you think?” Wilford went over to Dark and reclaimed the arm he had lost, moving one hand down to hold Dark’s. 

“I think it’s…”

“Adorable?”

“Tacky.”

“Rude.” Wilford released Dark’s hand and arm and put his hands on his hips, letting out a huff that made his mustache float for a moment. 

“I’m just saying it looks a little odd to just have a chain of paper dangling in the center of the living room.” Dark stated. 

“I’m not finished.” Wilford said with a whine and lightly slapping at Dark’s arm. 

“Alright, alright.” Dark said with a light chuckle, catching Wilford’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Forgive me?” 

“You’re lucky your pretty.” Wilford flipped his hand so his fingers were intertwined with Dark’s and he pulled the demon in for a kiss. Dark let out a small laugh and placed his hands on Wilford’s hips while Wiford wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“First it was the mistletoe and now it’s a paper chain.” Bim said as he walked through the living room, heading for the kitchen to get himself some sweets. “Do you two have to make out under everything?” 

“Yes. Wait till I tell you what we’ve done in your bedroom.” Wilford said with a wink. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Bim huffed.

“If only he was lying.” Dark chuckled, smirking as Bim’s eyes went wide and he bolted out of the room. 

“We have too much teasing that boy.” Wilford laughed. 

“He started it, there’s nothing wrong in joining.” Dark stated. 

“So. You got any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Wilford asked, moving his arms so his hands were on Dark’s shoulders and he began to massage them. Dark just shrugged. “What?”

“It’s just something stores came up with to convince people to buy more from them.” 

“What?” Wilford repeated, a hint of warning in his tone. 

“I should make sure the Jims aren’t eating all of the sweets.” Dark walked away, leaving Wilford’s arms to drop, along with his jaw. 

“What!?” 

_ x~x~x _

“Um...Wilford, are you anger baking?” Bing asked, peeking his head into the kitchen. 

“What gave it away?” Wilford huffed. 

“I’m unable to see the table under the large amounts of cupcakes and cookies covering it.” Bing answered, not catching the madman’s sarcasm. “I’m also going to assume we’re out of red food dye.” He added, the large amount of different shades of pink had Bing forgetting that the table was made of wood, not icing. 

“Maybe.” Wilford used his arm to scratch his nose since his hands were dyed a bright pink. 

“What happened, dude?” Bing asked, staying at the edge of the room, just to be safe. 

“Nothing.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“This is our first Valentine’s Day together and do you know where Dark is!?” Wilford suddenly snapped, mashing the cookie dough under his fist. 

“No…”

“Neither do I!” Bing swallowed thickly at Wilford’s shout. Things never ended well when Wilford got angry. 

“I thought he was just messing with me when he said that Valentine’s Day wasn’t anything special. I thought he was just trying to get a reaction that would lead to teasing that would lead to…” Wilford saw the look in Bing’s eyes. “Other things.” Wilford censored himself. 

“I mean, Valentine’s Day is technically something that-”

“If you finish that sentence with ‘stores made to make people buy more things’, I will not hesitate to shoot you.” Wilford threatened, sighing when he heard Bing’s soft yelp of fear. “I’m sorry, Bingy-boy. I’m just flustered, that’s all.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Bing asked.

“Make my boyfriend be romantic today.” Wilford said with a scoff.

“I mean, I could try.” Bing said with a shrug. 

“You’re a sweetheart.” Wilford chuckled. “Google’s a lucky man.” 

“I-he-we-uh.” Bing started stammering. 

“Candy man! Candy man!” The Jims both shouted as they ran into the kitchen. 

“CJ? RJ? Is everything oka-” Wilford’s question became a shout when both of his hands were grabbed and he was being dragged out of the room. “What’s going on?” Wilford asked, not liking that the twins were silent as they lead him to his own bedroom. 

“Bye!” Cameraman Jim said with a smile before taking off with his brother. 

“I need new children.” Wilford said with a chuckle before opening his door, stiffening in shock when he saw it. 

Pink, red, white, lace, flowers and hearts were  _ everywhere.  _ It looked like Hallmark threw up in his room and he absolutely loved it! 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Dark said with a nervous smile, a large teddy bear in one arm and a box of chocolates in the other. 

“Oh my...Darky? Did you…”

“I had the Jims help.” Dark admitted. “I’ve spent a week researching this holiday and figured that was the most appropriate setting for it.” Dark ended up dropping the bear and sweets when Wilford ran over to him and gave him a hug. 

“I love you, Dark!” Wilford said loudly and he shook Dark a little. 

“I love you too, Will.” Dark chuckled, glad that all of his hard work actually paid off. 

“You’re the best!” Wilford grabbed Dark’s face with both hands and kissed him. “I thought you said paper chains were tacky?” He asked with a raised brow when they parted. 

“It’s tacky to just have one chain hanging from the center of the room, lining the top of the walls on the other hand is more-” Dark was stopped by Wilford kissing him again and he did not complain.

Valentine’s Day was going to be a lot more eventful at the Iplier Manor from now on. 


End file.
